Freak on a Leash
by White Rose1
Summary: the answer to a changelle i recieved from static scythe(yes i finally did it) so tell me what yah think


Freak on a Leash  
By:White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing and didn't have anything to do with the producing of  
"Freak on a Leash" preformed by KoRn.  
  
White Rose's Notes: Mr. Static Scythe, I am please to present your changelle and hope that you will find this  
either humiliating for me and the following views or actually enjoy this and not consider me a complete fool  
but in a sense we all are so on with the show!  
~/.../~=song lyrics  
".."=talking  
*...*=thoughts  
  
In the darkness of the shadows of the future during the year of 195 AC, a lone figure walks down  
the narrow alley. It's a girl wearing a white body suit with dark blue skirt, laced up boots, and a black mask  
that is created by her midnight black bangs. Through the strains of hair is a pair of bright violet eyes of a   
young teenager. In her hand is a tall staff that is a scythe made out of sliver, reflecting the faded colony's  
lights. Suddenly the constant walking stops as the girl gets into a defensive stance but screams out in pain  
as she drops her scythe and puts her hands over her ears, then the nightmare begins once more. Dimily  
her lips move, forming words but no sound comes out.  
  
~/Something takes a part of me  
Something lost and never seen  
Everytime I start to believe  
Somthing's raped and taken from me....from me/~  
  
Just then a pair of black gloved hands picks up the girl and stucks her back into the darkness of  
the alley. Another pair of hands this time without the gloves picks up the scythe and both disappear into the   
darkness.  
A bright light is high over head. The girl whinces attempting to shade her eyes but finds they  
are restrainted. Plastic gloves reach down, touching her body through the thin white fabric. As this happens,  
the girl begins to talk.  
"Life's got to always be messing with me"  
From the side of the sliver table is a voice "You wanna see the light"  
Again the girl "Can't they chill and let me be free?"   
The voice answers hissing"So do I"  
She arches her back in pain as the blood begins to flow "Can't I take away all this pain"  
The voice mocks" You wanna see the light"  
Tears stream down the girl's face as she says "I try every night, all in vain, in vain" then blacks out because  
of loss of blood.  
  
A quick change of scene shows a boy with a thick long braid down his back is. He stares at the  
girl who has again attempted to run away from the Professor. He sighs shaking his head then sits in the  
cockpit of a black machine with glowing green eyes and and continues to type while listening to his head  
phones and singing along with the song.  
  
"~/Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
You'll never see fall from grace  
Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
I cheat, but for me to lie  
Something takes a part of me/~"  
  
Once again the girl on the sliver table, stretch ou, her arms tied like she is on a cross.Blood has  
healed slightly but still is dark. Her violet eyes flash as another enters the room in a clam tone.  
"Feeling like a freak on a leash" (  
She replies "You wanna see the light"  
He cocks his head to the side asking "Feeling like I have no release"  
"So do I"she answers looking back at the lights above.  
He leans over her head asking "How many times have I felt diseased?"   
She frowns narrowing her violet eyes "You wanna see the light"  
Then symotanieiously both boy and girl reply"Nothing in my life is free, is free"  
  
The girl is walking around the hideout for the Gundums. She glances up at the large black machine  
in front of her. This one is slightly smaller than the boy's, it's dark violet with a black chest and dark purple  
symbol of between the eyes. With ease she jumps up to the door and opens the cockpit, the lights flashing  
brightly across her white face. Attaching several wires to her wrist and over her temple she begins a battle  
symulation.  
~/Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see fall from grace/~  
The boy watches the girl from the other side of the docking bay then hocks himself up for the same  
symulation, a smirk dancing on his lips, as he hacks into her gundum's software and has them battling each  
other in the symulation.In the back of his mind is*Hotaru, honestly do you think there can be two Gods of  
Death?*  
~/Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
I cheat, but for me to lie  
Something takes a part of me/~  
Hotaru glares at the screen knowing he *AGAIN* broke her codes and was symulating her.*Duo  
no baka.*she quickly ducks an attack*You honestly think that I will let Saturn be runned by such a moron!*  
  
~/Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema/~  
"Let's start this like civilzed people Duo, and then we will decieve who IS the God or in my case, Goddess  
of Death."Hotaru's picture appears on Duo's screen.  
"All right,"the self-proclaimed God of Death smirks,"Your funeral."  
"Ready Set,"Hotaru smirks.  
~/"GO!"/~Duo shouts then the heated symulation began.  
  
~/So...fight! something on the../~The two went all out, scythe glowing green with envy and sliver shining,  
only to slash air.~/Fight...some things they fight/~Deathscythe's eyes hunt for the tiny violet gundum only to  
find the sliver scythe near the entrance hatch.~/So..something on the.../~The green scythe is back to defend  
then pushes the violet gundum off, the green glow was about to come hard on top of the violet gundum.  
~/Fight...some things they fight/~but the sliver scythe prevented anything passage to damage the gundum  
or the girl within.~/Fight...something of the/~She ducks under neathe his legs then powers up a few small  
missles, hitting Deathscythe on the back.~/No...some things they fight/~The black gundum's eyes flash then  
whips around, firing a black arrow at the violet gundum, glazing the left shoulder, leaving it useless.~/Fight...  
something of the.../~the violet gundum seems stunned then stands up slowly, her scythe still tall.~/Fight...  
some things they fight/~Then the black gundum turns and walks away, leaving the violet gundum in shock  
and her eyes glowing dark violet, the symbol between the sliver "eyebrows" is glowing violet as well.  
  
~/Something takes a part of me/~The violet gundum's eyes die down as a girl with short black hair climbs  
down from her machine. She walks to the opposite side of the hanger, standing at the foot of Deathscythe  
and blends into the blackness.  
~/You and I were meant to be/~ The boy jumps down from his cockpit of distruction and looks up at his  
'buddy' smiling happily then walks away not knowing the girl is still hiding waiting for him.  
~/I cheat, but for me to lie/~Behind the girl is a pair of dark garnet eyes appearing then a white gloved hair  
touches the cold shoulder and becomes a vice.  
~/Something takes a part of me/~Navy blue eyes replacethe once bright violet eyes as the darkness consumes  
her as she screams in pain.  
"Part of me..."a hiss whispers through the docking bay of Colony L2, the violet gundum also disappearing.  
In the faintness of silence in the black a whisper is heard with the retreating of music."Part of me..."  
  
White Rose's Notes:Ok(wipes sweat from forehead and rereads work)....Ok...that's done...I have never   
written anything like that before in my entire life.So if you hate this sytle then Good cause I probably won't do  
this too often unless people actually like this. I sort of like it but it's something I don't like doing all the time yah  
know(it kinda of gets depressing) but still r+r^^ Ja Ne 


End file.
